That Day
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: Inu/Kag fluff... Quotes in my little tale of one day that continued to change our Favorite Hanyou's life. Please Review


This is a little peak into the life of our favorite hanyou InuYasha. I read these Quotes and imagined he felt that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

~*~*~*~*~*~xxXxXxXxx~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was the anniversary of everything bad that had ever happened to him.

He growled as Kagome told him once again what an insensitive jerk he was.

_Maybe I can't feel your pain because I have to much of my own..._

Today was the anniversary of his Mothers death.

Today was the anniversary of the day he met Kikyou.

Today was the anniversary of the day Kikyou pinned him to the tree.

As he sat in the tree he remembered it all.

**Flashback:**

**A five year old InuYasha walked into his mothers room.**

**"Hi Momma!" he squeaked.**

_I tried to go to heaven..._

**"Good morning InuYasha." his mother smiled.**

_**Crash!**_

**Some one had knocked over their pile of fire wood.**

**"Hurry! Before they run!" a voice snarled from the main room of the small hut.**

**"Go InuYasha. Hide in your room!" his mother hissed.**

**He hesitated then nodded and ran for his room and hid in his trunk.**

**He heard them talking.**

**"Where is he Bitch!" a mans voice snapped.**

**"Who?" sounded his mothers voice calmly.**

**"That half-breed bastard that you call a son!" another mans voice sounded angry.**

**He felt tears prick his eyes. The men of the village had told him what both names had meant before.**

_But the clouds couldn't support the weight on my shoulders..._

_**Crack!**_

**InuYasha heard some ones bone break.**

_**Thud!**_

**Their body hit the floor.**

**"Beat the answers out of her. I'll go check the rooms." a gruff voice stated.**

**He heard the tell-tale sounds of the man scrounging through the house. First the main room then the toiletry, then his mothers bed room.**

**"You get any answers!" the man grunted.**

**"Na... the bitch is dead." another man said.**

**InuYasha got out of the trunk and jumped off the side**

**He looked down the hall and saw his mothers crumpled figure. **

_When you left there was a hole in my chest where my heart should have been..._

_The crushed bits were at my feet..._

**The ground seemed to sway beneath his feet. **

**The air seemed to thin to breathe. **

**All the weight of the world fell off his shoulders then as he succumbed to his demon.**

_So I fell down to hell where the ground was solid and the air was thick and the only thing you had to do was survive..._

**Flashback over:**

"InuYasha! Please!" Kagome begged him from the base of the tree. "Please just say something!"

_Maybe I don't respond because I'm not there..._

InuYasha kept his eyes closed tight as he remembered the times he was with Kikyou on this day.

**Flashback:**

**She shot an arrow at him and he dodged it but didn't run.**

**"Why don't you run?" Kikyou questioned coldly.**

**"I have no reason." He responded just as cold.**

**"You do not fear for your life?" She asked in a monotone.**

**"Why fear for something so pathetic?" He asked with a cruel humorless chuckle.**

**~*~*~xXx~*~*~**

**"Come sit with me." Kikyou said emotionless.**

**He did.**

**There was only silence between them.**

**"Would you like to go for a boat ride?" InuYasha asked.**

_So I pieced it back together and put it back..._

**Kikyou nodded.**

**"I would like that." she said.**

_It was crooked and upside down but it managed a lopsided beat all the same..._

**~*~*~xXx~*~*~**

**He gave her a hand out of the boat.**

**She tripped and fell into his chest. Then looked up at him with innocent eyes.**

**He dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her.**

**~*~*~xXx~*~*~**

**"InuYasha... would you be willing to become human for me?" She asked.**

**"Yes." He answered.**

**~*~*~xXx~*~*~**

**"Die InuYasha!" She shouted as she released the arrow.**

_You tore a hole through my crooked heart like an arrow..._

**Flashback over:**

"Please InuYasha..." Kagome whispered.

He opened his eyes and they softened as he remembered the day Kagome released him.

**Flashback:**

_I came back because the Devil didn't love me..._

**He saw her.**

_**Kikyou...,**_** was his immediate thought.**

**Then he took a better look.**

**She looked kind and warm. Inviting.**

**Not at all like Kikyou.**

**Then he saw her face.**

_I saw your face and my heart broke again..._

**It was angelic...**

_Hopefully the angle would..._

**Flashback over:**

_I was in love..._

Kagome turned around and walked back twords camp with a longing sigh.

InuYasha saw the sadness on her face as she turned back only once.

That was all it took.

He jumped down and landed soundlessly on the ground at the base of the tree.

_So I picked up the pieces and pushed them back in..._

He ran swiftly and silently up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gasped and froze.

InuYasha rested his chin on her head.

"InuYasha..." she breathed his name.

"Don't leave me... Please..." He said in a soft heartbroken tone.

Kagome didn't understand what was happening but she turned in his arms and threw hers around his neck. Holding him to her as best she could.

"I won't." She murmured.

"Promise me..." He breathed into her ear.

"I won't ever leave your side." She paused.

InuYasha sucked in a breath.

"I promise." She finished.

InuYasha relaxed.

_But instead of crumpling my broken heart you nursed it back to health._

"Thank you Kagome." He breathed.


End file.
